


La amo, y eso es el principio de todo.

by ThousandStarsOfLove



Series: Fue un amor conocerte, placer de mi vida. [2]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Gap Filler, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThousandStarsOfLove/pseuds/ThousandStarsOfLove
Summary: Te sientes muy confundida porque no tienes idea de qué está haciendo Valentina en la tele cuando sabes que no le gustan mucho las cámaras.“No soy muy fan de las etiquetas, la verdad,” toma aire antes de continuar y tú estás hecha un mar de nervios porque no sabes qué más va a decir, tu corazón está latiendo muy fuerte, quisieras estar al lado de Valentina, tomándole la mano y haciéndole sentir todo tu amor.“Pero es una realidad que estoy enamorada de una mujer,”Lo dijo.Lo dijo y sientes como si el tiempo se congelara, te volteas con tu mamá y apoyas tu cabeza en su hombro,“Y esa mujer se llama Juliana Valdés.”





	1. Si tú le entras, yo le entro.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Están muertas de amor como yo por la escena que sacaron ayer? 
> 
> Juliana yendo a buscar a Valentina es lo más hermoso que existe y a pesar de que me enojé como todas de que llegó meses más tarde, estoy enamorada de cada segundo de ese final que tuvo que haber estado ahí siempre. 
> 
> En fin, la pregunta más importante de esa escena es, ¡¿cómo hizo Juliana para arreglarse tan rápido para alcanzarla?! hahaha fue eso lo que me inspiró a escribir esto. 
> 
> Aquí les dejo la primera parte que es de Juliana escuchando la declaración de amor con su mamá, ¡espero les guste!

“¡Juliana, ven!” escuchas decir a tu mamá, dejas de doblar la ropa que estabas guardando en el closet y sales de tu cuarto.

“¿Qué?” le respondes mientras caminas hacia la sala.

“¡Juliana!” puedes notar la impaciencia en Lupe y por un segundo te angustias de que sea una mala noticia. Esperas que no, has tenido suficientes malas noticias por el resto de tu vida y las próximas cien. 

Llegas a la sala preocupada. “¿Qué paso?”

“¡Ven! Valentina está en la tele,” ahora que estás con ella te das cuenta que no solo es impaciencia en su voz sino también emoción.

Te sientes muy confundida porque no tienes idea de qué está haciendo Valentina en la tele cuando sabes que no le gustan mucho las cámaras, tal vez tuvo que decir algo sobre la situación de su familia. “Ven, ven, ven, ven.” Tu mamá toca el sillón junto a ella para que te sientes.

“¿Qué? A ver” Te sientas al lado de Lupe y te encuentras con la imagen de la mujer que ha cambiado tu vida por completo, por la que harías cualquier cosa y a la que amas más que a nadie.

Se ve hermosa, ella siempre se ve hermosa.

Sin embargo, inmediatamente te das cuenta de su nerviosismo y te preocupas otra vez, ¿qué es lo que va a decir que la pone tan nerviosa?

_“Pues como todos saben mi papá falleció recientemente. Creo que, creo que ningún duelo es fácil. Creo que cada quien lo transita como puede y yo no estoy muy orgullosa de contárselos pero es importante que sepan que tuve una época muy oscura y,”_

Puedes imaginarte lo ansiosa que debe estarse sintiendo al compartir esto con tanta gente, sabes perfectamente de qué está hablando. Tú estuviste ahí durante esa época oscura, sabes lo mucho que sufrió y lo difícil que fue. 

_“De mucha tristeza y mucha angustia que derivó en el alcohol.”_

Sabes también lo avergonzada que se siente de todas esas veces que tuvo que recurrir al alcohol para tratar de anestesiar la tristeza. Aún no entiendes muy bien por qué está en este programa y hablando de algo que le cuesta tanto trabajo. No entiendes el sentido de todo esto porque creías que lo más importante para los Carvajal ahorita era mantener un perfil bajo en los medios. 

_“El motivo por el que estoy bien en este momento es porque apareció en mi vida una persona increíble,”_

¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! No puedes creer lo que estás escuchando, apenas te acaba de decir que nadie podía enterarse, que sería un escándalo que afectaría a su familia muchísimo. Seguro se trata de otra persona, no hay manera de que Valentina esté hablando de ti, tiene que ser alguien más. 

“Se me hace que va a decir tu nombre.” Escuchas a tu mamá decir a tu lado y niegas con la cabeza.

“No, no, obviamente no. Ella me acaba de decir que si los medios se enteraban de lo nuestro, se moría.”

“Shh,” Te calla para que sigan escuchando y pones toda tu atención en la televisión otra vez. “Ve a ver,” 

_“A ella yo la conocí en un parque,”_  

¿Es neta que Valentina está hablando de ti en uno de los programas de televisión más importantes del país frente a miles y miles de personas? ¿Estás soñando?

_“¿A ella?”_ la conductora del programa pregunta para reafirmar lo que todos están escuchando.

Valentina baja la cabeza en forma de afirmación y tu boca se abre al instante del shock que sientes, siempre has pensado que el nombre Valentina le queda perfecto porque ella es una de las personas más valientes que conoces. Aún así, jamás te hubieras imaginado que haría algo como esto.

_“Valentina, entonces tu vienes a este programa para revelar que eres abiertamente homosexual.”_

Valentina voltea hacia un costado, como preparándose para contestar esa pregunta.

Tú mejor que nadie sabes que es una pregunta sumamente difícil de responder, es difícil entender lo que sientes y tratar de explicarlo al resto del mundo. Ambas vivieron esto juntas, esta confusión de no saber qué estaba pasando, no saber si esto que estaban sintiendo era amistad o algo mucho más grande. Es un proceso de mucha inseguridad y dudas. Y cuando le sumas la presión social de tener que etiquetarse se vuelve aún más complicado. 

Sabes también que a Valentina no le importa encasillarse en un término para tratar de complacer a los demás, ella simplemente te ama. 

_“No soy muy fan de las etiquetas, la verdad,”_ toma aire antes de continuar y tu estás hecha un mar de nervios porque no sabes qué más va a decir.

Tu corazón está latiendo muy fuerte, quisieras estar al lado de Valentina, tomándole la mano y haciéndole sentir todo tu amor. 

_“Pero es una realidad que estoy enamorada de una mujer,”_

Lo dijo. 

Lo dijo y sientes como si el tiempo se congelara, te volteas con tu mamá y apoyas tu cabeza en su hombro.

_“Y esa mujer se llama Juliana Valdés.”_

“Lo dijo, lo dijo, lo dijo, lo dijo, lo dijo,” tu mamá no deja de repetir esas palabras pero tú lo único que escuchas es que Valentina acaba de declararle al mundo el amor que siente por ti.

“No, no, no, sh, sh, sh,” Le pides a tu mamá que se calle un momento, porque estás sintiendo demasiadas cosas.

Estás en shock. 

No puedes pensar, no sabes qué hacer. Quieres verla, quieres abrazarla y decirle que tú sientes lo mismo, que estás increíblemente orgullosa de ella por lo que acaba de hacer, que es la mujer más maravillosa que existe, que de ahora en adelante van a poder enfrentar el mundo juntas, que su pacto jamás había sido más fuerte que en este momento.

Que hoy más que nunca, le entras.

Porque ella te ha demostrado una y mil veces que no importa lo que pase ni quién se meta entre ustedes, tú y ella están juntas. 

Y nada ni nadie las va a separar.


	2. Esto no es un enredo.

“¡Juliana!” La voz de tu mamá te despierta del semitrance que escuchar a Valentina hablar de su relación en televisión abierta te provocó. Parpadeas un par de veces y te das cuenta que la televisión está apagada.

“¿Ya se acabó? ¿Por qué lo apagaste?” Buscas apurada el control en el sillón para volverla a prender.

“Mandaron a comerciales y después iban a pasar más cosas pero dijeron que Valentina estaría ahí hasta que acabe el programa, ¡tienes que irte ya si quieres alcanzarla!”

 “Es que, ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡¿Oíste eso, Lupe?!” Le dices gritando de emoción, nervios, ansias, y mil sentimientos más que tienes en este momento. “¿Qué hago? ¡Tengo que verla!”

“¡Eso te estoy diciendo! ¡Apúrate ya para que la alcances cuando termine el programa!” Tu mamá parece estar incluso más emocionada que tú por lo que acaba de pasar. Si alguna vez tuviste duda de la aceptación de Lupe por Valentina, con esto te queda clarísimo que está feliz por ustedes.

“Si, voy rápido por dinero, ¿me vas pidiendo un taxi?”

“¿Así te vas a ir?” Su cara de preocupación por cómo te ves te asusta un poco, según tú no estás tan mal. Volteas hacia abajo para ver tu ropa, un poco simple, sí, pero es que nunca te hubieras imaginado que pasaría esto cuando te vestiste en la mañana. 

“¿Por qué? ¿Me veo muy mal o qué?”

 “¡Estás en fachas, Juli! Quién sabe cuantas miles de personas te van a ver en todo el mundo, además van a estar esperando a alguien así deslumbrante como Valentina.”

“No sé si ofenderme con ese comentario.” Le dices un poco en broma y un poco en serio.

“Ay, Juli, eres hermosa, ¡pero hoy necesitas verte espectacular! Vete rápido por tu bolsa de maquillaje, yo voy por unas cosas a mi cuarto y te espero abajo con un taxi.” Se va hacia su cuarto rápidamente. “¡Pero apúrate Juliana! Y llévate algo más arregladito para taparte, ¡y cámbiate esos tennis también!” Te grita desde su cuarto y te vas rápidamente por lo que te pidió, la escuchas salir del departamento y tomas las cosas lo más rápido que puedes.

Cuando bajas a la entrada ves que tu mamá ya está esperándote adentro de un taxi en la esquina y corres a alcanzarla.

“¡Por fin llegas!” Te reclama volteando los ojos. 

“¡Bajé lo más rápido que pude!” Respondes con tono de indignación.  

“Shhh.” Se acerca a hablar con el conductor. “Vamos a Grupo Carvajal, ¿si sabe dónde queda?”

“Si, señorita. Comienzo su viaje.” Responde amablemente y empieza a conducir.

“A ver hija, voltea a verme tantito.” De su bolsa saca cepillos de todos los tamaños y formas y unos tubos de plástico que no habías visto en años.

“¿Qué es todo esto, Lupe?” Empieza a tomar tu cabello en mechones de diferentes tamaños y a enredarlos en los tubos hasta ponerlos arriba de tu cabeza. “Qué pena, ¿Qué va a decir el señor?” Le hablas bajito para que no las escuche pero puedes verlo por el retrovisor tratando de contener la risa. 

“Mija, tú confía en mí, vas a quedar perfecta para las cámaras.” Termina de ponerte todos los tubos en menos de tres minutos. “Ahora si, maquíllate rápido.” Voltea nuevamente con el conductor. “Joven, ¿puede apurarse más? Es una urgencia, necesitamos llegar lo más rápido que pueda, no importa que tenga que subir un poquito la velocidad.”

“Hago lo puedo, señorita. Es que el tráfico de la ciudad a esta hora se pone muy complicado.” 

Lupe saca su celular y lo revisa. “Faltan exactamente 17 minutos para que termine el programa.”

“El GPS me dice que estamos a 20 minutos”. Contesta el conductor.

“No, no, es que usted no entiende, mi Juli tiene que estar ahí antes de que se acabe ese programa. ¡Están hablando de ella en televisión, joven! Su novia le acaba de decir a todo el mundo que la ama y la tiene que alcanzar antes de que salga de ahí. Es que si usted supiera todo lo que han tenido que pasar estas niñas para estar juntas…”

Tu mamá le empieza a contar todo al conductor mientras tu continuas maquillandote lo mejor que puedes con el auto en movimiento.

Te da mucha alegría escuchar a Lupe contándole todo esto al conductor, sus ojos brillan de una forma muy especial, está orgullosa de ti, está orgullosa de quién eres y no hay regalo más grande que ese. Cuando las descubrió besándose, nunca te imaginaste que algún día estarían aquí, con ella haciendo todo esto para que puedas reunirte con Valentina y hablando de su relación como lo que es, algo natural y hermoso.

Sin duda este es uno de los días más felices de tu vida y todo gracias a estas dos mujeres que te han demostrado siempre lo mucho que te aman y a quienes amas de la misma forma. 

Terminas de maquillarte y sientes a tu mamá quitándote los tubos rapidísimo y acomodándote el cabello hacia un lado, te hace una especie de peinado que no sabes si son trenzas o qué pero tú solo la dejas que siga.

“Estás lista, Juli.” Te dice segundos antes de que el conductor se estacione afuera de los estudios de grabación del Grupo Carvajal, “¡Y llegamos justo a tiempo!” Afirma después de ver la hora en su teléfono. “¡Córrele, Juli! Ve por ella con la frente en alto, mija.” Te da un beso en la frente y te acomoda el cabello una última vez.

“Gracias, ma.” Abres la puerta y corres hacia la entrada.


	3. Vamos a Valle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Y por leer hahaha aquí les traigo un capítulo chiquito y ya solo queda uno más de esta mini historia que es de lo que pasa en Valle, ¿hay algo que quisieran que pasara ahí? Gracias nuevamente y espero les guste <3

No tienes idea de dónde está el estudio de grabación en el que están haciendo el programa así que solo sigues corriendo hasta encontrar a quién preguntarle. Después de preguntarle a varias personas por fin escuchas a lo lejos las voces de los reporteros. 

“Señorita Carvajal, ¿podría decirnos unas palabras para la comunidad LGTB?” 

“Eh, no sé yo no suelo hacer esto, no soy muy buena.” Escuchas su voz, esa voz que tanto poder tiene sobre ti. Hace solo unos segundos estabas muerta de miedo pero con solo escucharla te sientes segura. Ella acaba de demostrarte lo valiente que es y lo dispuesta que está de luchar contra todo por estar contigo, es hora de que le demuestres lo mismo. Caminas hacia ella y la escuchas continuar, “Solo que la gente pueda expresarse libremente y no sea juzgada, es eso. Yo creo que ya con eso.” Te mira y puedes ver en sus ojos el brillo más hermoso de todos, sigues caminando hacia ella y le das una sonrisa.

Notas que está nerviosa de tenerte ahí. “¿Es verdad lo que dijiste en la tele?” Le preguntas cuando estás parada a solo unos pasos de ella.

Asiente. “Digo, me faltó decir que no me imagino mi vida sin ti pero,” Suelta una pequeña risa y le sonríes, es demasiado bella, demasiado perfecta y tú eres la más feliz en este momento.

“¿Ella es la chica de la que estaba hablando el programa? ¿Pueden decirnos algo sobre su relación?” Les interrumpe el momento romántico uno de los reporteros. Ella voltea a verte y ambas sonríen, estás nerviosa otra vez, nunca has estado frente a una cámara y no sabes qué decir, la miras como pidiéndole ayuda con tus ojos, Valentina se tapa la cara con una de sus manos avergonzada y sonríe volteando a verlo.

“Lo único que les puedo decir es que esta es la relación más hermosa que yo he tenido en toda mi vida.” Tu corazón se acelera al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, no puedes creer que esto este pasando, sientes que todo el amor que le tienes se está desbordando por cada poro de tu piel. Estiras tu brazo para tomar su mano, entrelazan sus dedos y la aprietas fuertemente. Ella acaricia con su pulgar el dorso de tu mano y se voltea para caminar hacia la salida.

Los reporteros las siguen mientras caminan y hacen preguntas, pero tú no pones atención a nada más que a ella. Toma tu mano y la lleva hacia sus labios dándote un tierno beso, la abrazas y apoyas tu cabeza sobre su hombro, ella gira su cara para esconderla en tu cabello y te da un beso más.

“¿Vamos a Valle?” Susurra para que los reporteros no puedan escucharla y tu asientes con la cabeza.

No hay nada que quieras más en estos momentos que estar a solas con ella, besarla como si nada más existiera y perderte en ella por el resto del día. 


	4. El principio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el cuarto y último capítulo de esta mini historia, ¡gracias!

Afuera de la estación está Alirio abriendo la puerta trasera de la camioneta en cuanto las ve salir, los reporteros las han seguido hasta aquí y están parados alrededor de la camioneta con cámaras y micrófonos, listos para obtener más información de lo que será una de las noticias -o escándalos- más importantes del país en mucho tiempo.

Valentina camina frente a ti para evitar que se acerquen demasiado y no sabes cómo es posible pero crees que te enamoras más de ella con estos detalles, a pesar de todo lo que se viene para ella y su familia, lo único que quiere hacer ahorita es cuidarte.

Te deja entrar a la camioneta primero antes de voltear con los reporteros una vez más. “Por el momento no daré más declaraciones, les pido que respeten nuestra privacidad. Muchas gracias a todos.” Valentina sube a la camioneta y Alirio cierra la puerta silenciando todas las voces de la calle.

“¿A dónde la llevo, señorita?” Pregunta Alirio una vez que está en el asiento del conductor.

“A la casa de Valle, por favor.” Responde Valentina mirándote a los ojos y dándote una pequeña sonrisa.

“Claro que si, señorita.”Dice Alirio al mismo tiempo que arranca la camioneta.

Valentina se recarga en el asiento y escuchas un largo suspiro salir de su boca. Cierra los ojos y tú tomas su mano y te concentras en acariciar sus dedos. Puedes ver el cansancio en su rostro, debe estar exhausta después de todo esto, tú lo estás y solo estuviste unos minutos frente a las cámaras. Por milésima vez en este día te quedas asombrada de su fortaleza.

“¿Estás bien?” Le preguntas susurrando cuando abre los ojos.

Voltea hacia ti y te dirige una media sonrisa. “Estoy bien ahora que estás aquí.”

Le sonríes y acaricias su cabello con tus dedos, acomodas un mechón detrás de su oreja y la miras fijamente. “Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste, Val.”

“Ahora si podemos estar juntas.” Te sonríe y por unos segundos te pierdes en el azul de sus ojos. Te acercas a ella hasta tocar su frente con la tuya y acaricias dulcemente su mejilla con tus dedos.

Quieres agradecerle por lo que hizo porque sabes que fue un gran paso para ella y sobre todo, porque es un nuevo comienzo para su relación. Al mismo tiempo, estás un poco confundida y quieres entender qué fue lo que la motivo a hacerlo cuando hace unos días estaba tan convencida de que no quería que nadie supiera.

“Creí que no querías que esto se supiera.”

Ella se separa un poco de ti y respira profundamente antes de voltear a verte. “¿Podemos hablar cuando lleguemos?” Te pregunta en voz baja, casi con timidez. Asientes y le das una pequeña sonrisa antes de abrir tus brazos para ella, invitándola a recargarse en ti. Valentina se acerca y se deja abrazar escondiendo su rostro en tu cuello, sientes su aliento en tu piel y cierras los ojos abrazándola más fuerte.

No hablan en todo el trayecto, simplemente cierras los ojos y acaricias su cabello hasta que sientes el carro detenerse. Abres los ojos y te das cuenta que ya llegaron. Por la respiración de Valentina sabes que está dormida, quisieras poder dejarla descansar un rato más pero Alirio está bajando del coche y abriendo la puerta para que bajen ustedes. “Val,” le dices al oído al mismo tiempo que tocas su cabello para tratar de despertarla, “Val, ya llegamos,” repites la acción con tus manos y continuas diciendo su nombre un par de veces hasta que ella aprieta los ojos y segundos después se abren para encontrarse con los tuyos.

“Perdón, no me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormida.” Frota sus ojos con sus manos para quitarse el sueño.

“No te preocupes, creo que yo también me dormí unos minutos.” Le sonríes y tomas su mano al mismo tiempo que ella se voltea para bajarse.

“Gracias, Alirio," Agradece dirigiéndole una sonrisa, "nos vamos a quedar aquí toda la tarde,” Lo dice en forma de pregunta y voltea a verte, asientes confirmando.

“Muy bien, señorita. Cualquier cosa, me llama.” Responde sonriendo y se sube a la camioneta nuevamente.

Entran a la casa y Valentina te guía hasta la cocina. “¿Quieres algo de tomar?”

Parece estar nerviosa nuevamente y no entiendes por qué, “No, gracias.” Ella se sirve un vaso con agua y después de tomar varios tragos deja el vaso sobre la barra y se acerca a ti, tomas su mano. “Val, ¿neta estás bien? Te ves como nerviosa, no sé, rara.”

“Tú estás rara.” Te dice con una sonrisa y dejas salir una pequeña risa recordando aquella vez hace ya bastante tiempo que te dijo lo mismo. “Contestando a tu pregunta de hace rato...” Cierra los ojos un segundo y toma aire antes de continuar, “hay una empresa que es competencia del Grupo Carvajal, se llama Grupo Barraéz, ¿la has escuchado?"

"Si, mi mamá me contó que fueron ellos los que sacaron la nota sobre Eva." 

"Renata entró a trabajar ahí y escuchó a los directivos hablando de lo nuestro, no sé cómo se enteraron pero estaban planeando publicarlo para hacer quedar mal a mi familia,” exhala y te mira directo a los ojos, “No quiero que pienses que lo hice solo por eso, fue como un empujón nada más pero,” la escuchas agitada, baja la mirada y entiendes que está asustada de cómo vas a tomar la noticia.

Lo cierto es que a pesar de que Valentina haya sido forzada a salir del closet por la prensa, aún así tuvo el valor de sentarse frente a las cámaras y decir lo que siente por ti frente a miles de personas. Haber tenido que hacerlo para evitar un escándalo no le quita mérito a lo que hizo, de hecho, te hace admirarla más porque por más aterrada que estaba, salió con la frente en alto y enfrentó uno de sus más grandes miedos.

La jalas hacia ti y pones tus brazos sobre su cuello abrazándola con todo tu amor. Respiras el aroma de su cabello y te acercas a su oído. “Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Val.” Te separas un poco para encontrar su mirada, “Sea cual sea la razón, lo que hiciste fue algo increíble.”

Te dedica esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tiene y te abraza de la cintura para llevarte hacia sus labios. Te besa con mucha pasión, disfrutándote, aferrándose a ti.

Continuan besándose hasta que sus labios están hinchados y rojos, hasta que el aire les falta y sus corazones laten a mil por hora. Se besan hasta que los besos no son suficiente.

Despega sus labios de los tuyos apenas unos centímetros y ambas respiran agitadamente, la miras a los ojos y puedes ver en ellos la necesidad de estar contigo, la necesidad de intimidad.

Le das una sonrisa y tratas de hacerle entender con tus ojos que tú también la necesitas de la misma forma. Ella te entiende, siempre te entiende. Toma tu mano y te guía hacia las escaleras y hasta una de las habitaciones, al abrirla te das cuenta que es la habitación de Valentina. Es muy parecida a la de su casa en la ciudad, los colores son parecidos, hay un gran ventanal porque sabes lo mucho que ama ver las estrellas y hay muchas fotografías en la pared de cosas y momentos importantes para ella.

“Por alguna razón me siento nerviosa.” Te dice una vez que se sientan en la cama quedando frente a frente.

Llevas tu mano a su mejilla y la acaricias. “Supongo que es normal, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de estar juntas nuevamente.” Le contestas con una sonrisa y sientes el calor subiendo a tus mejillas.

Valentina muerde su labio inferior y baja la mirada por unos segundos antes de regresarla a tus ojos. “A partir de ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.”

“Yo sé que dijiste en el programa que tenemos una relación aunque realmente nunca tuvimos esa conversación,” ella baja el rostro apenada y puedes verla empezando a sonrojarse. Levantas con tus dedos su barbilla para que te vea. “No me molesta, más bien, bueno, la verdad es que me hubiera gustado poder pedírtelo de una forma romántica pero ya no quiero seguir esperando. Val, ¿quieres ser mi novia? Oficialmente.”

Te sonríe y de su boca sale un sonido que te mata de ternura. “Si, si quiero ser tu novia oficialmente.” Toma tu cara entre sus manos y te besa larga y apasionadamente.

El mood romántico toma una pequeña pausa para dejar entrar a la pasión que han estado manteniendo guardada durante todo este tiempo. Has extrañado tenerla entre tus brazos, tocarla, saborear su piel.

Como ella dijo, ahora tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutarse y es en lo único que estás pensando.

Acaricias su rostro mientras la besas y sientes cómo sube sus manos hasta tus hombros para quitarte el suéter. Pones tus manos sobre sus muslos aprovechando el espacio de piel que hay entre sus botas y su vestido. La primera -y única vez- que estuvieron juntas, estabas demasiado nerviosa, te sentías demasiado torpe e inexperta, no te atreviste a explorar su cuerpo como hubieras querido por miedo o pena, o tal vez un poco de ambas. Esta vez no sientes ninguno de los dos, hoy estás más segura que nunca de lo que sientes por ella y de lo que ella siente por ti.

Subes tus manos por sus piernas y se separa un poco de tus labios para tomar aire. Llevas tu boca a su cuello y comienzas a besarla, su cuello siempre ha sido uno de tus lugares favoritos de su cuerpo, es el lugar que te hace sentir protegida, un lugar en el que puedes esconderte del mundo y perderte en su aroma y en la suavidad de su piel. Comienzas con pequeños besos al mismo tiempo que desabrochas su cinturón y lo dejas caer a un lado de la cama, levantas su vestido y te separas de su cuello para verla a los ojos antes de quitarlo.

Ella lleva sus manos a tu blusa y la sube acariciando tu abdomen. Levantas tus brazos para ayudarla a quitártela y te paras para quitarte el pantalón y los zapatos. Ella se quita las botas y se acuestan sobre la cama en ropa interior una frente a la otra. _“Qué hermosa.”_ Piensas al verla, pero al ver la sonrisa en sus labios te das cuenta que lo dijiste en voz alta y sonríes avergonzada.

Pone sus manos en tu cuerpo y tú en el suyo, acariciándose mutuamente, recorriendo brazos, cintura, piernas. Todo esto sucede mientras se observan, perdiéndose en los ojos de la otra. La conexión que hay entre ustedes es tan fuerte que no son necesarias las palabras, han aprendido a comunicarse con miradas, con caricias. Sus ojos azules desbordan amor, sus caricias dibujan te amos en tu cuerpo, su corazón late al mismo ritmo que el tuyo y te sientes la persona más feliz y afortunada por tener entre tus brazos a este ser de luz que ha cambiado tu vida por completo.

Las últimas prendas que quedan en sus cuerpos se van poco a poco hasta quedar completamente desnudas. 

Dejas que tus manos viajen explorando su cuerpo, dejas que tus labios besen su piel, que tu lengua recorra sus curvas, que tus oídos se deleiten con los sonidos que salen de su boca y que tus ojos guarden en tu memoria este momento para siempre.

Dejas que todo el amor que sientes por ella se exprese a través de tu cuerpo y al mirarla llegar al punto más alto de placer y encontrar su mirada con la tuya sabes que lo has logrado. Sabes que ella ha descifrado tus muestras de amor.

La amas, y eso es el principio de todo.


End file.
